Home This Christmas Dave Batista one shot for Melly
by JamieMiller16
Summary: Hey wrote this for a friend last Christmas enjoy :)


Looking out the window

Waiting for your headlights

To pull up in the driveway

It's really coming down tonight

"Mel this is the last house show for for the week I promise I'll be home in time for Christmas." Dave "The Animal" Batista assured his long time girlfriend Melanie, "I know," she sighed softly "it's just there's this huge storm coming and what if you get stuck in Denver?" She asked with a frown on her face. Dave gently cupped her face smiling and looking into her beautiful eyes "I won't because that won't happen." he said with a grin on his face. "I am gonna try my best and hardest to be with you on Christmas morning." he told her again, "promise?" she asked. "I pinky promise." he said while holding up his pinky finger, she giggled and smiled at him as she locked her pinky with his. "Good." she said still smiling, he nodded and kissed her hand gently.

You're scared that I won't make it through the storm

You should be here with me, safe and warm

Melanie watched as he loaded his bags into the trunk of the taxi, biting her lip even though she promised she wouldn't worry she still was. "alright I'll see you Christmas eve night." he pecked her top lip gently, she nodded as she wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him gently. "call me when you get on the plane and when you land." "you got it." he kissed her lips once more. "I love you." "I love you too." she smiled widely as he got into the car and watched the taxi zoom off.

I'll be waiting under the mistletoe

While you're driving here through the winter snow

Baby think of me if it helps to get you home

When the only gift that I really need

Is to have your arms wrapped around me

Baby think of me if it helps to get you home

Home this christmas.

Pacing down the hallway

Trying to fight the urge to call

I could almost hear a pindrop

Cept for the clock on the wall

"he was suppose to be home yesterday, I'm worried." Melanie told her friend Jamie over the phone as she glanced at the calendar that read "December 24th" "I'm sure he's fine, did he call you?" "earlier but every time I try to call there is no answer." "Hmm.." Jamie took a long pause "maybe his cell is dead?" "he would've charged it and called me." "ok ok," Jamie sighed "I'll be over in a little bit alright?" "yeah, see you in a few JJ." Jamie hung up on her friend as Mel sat on the couch and looked out the window as it started to snow, the blizzard was just about to start. She bit her bottom lip worriedly "you promised you'd be home Christmas eve day.." she muttered to herself quietly.

And I'm scared that you won't make it through the storm

You should be here with me, safe and warm

"oh my god it's so cold!" Jamie walked into Mel's house with bags and boxes in her hands "hey ugly," Melanie said jokingly and smiled widely taking some of the bags from Jamie "did you really have to buy all this stuff?" Jamie grinned and nodded widely "yes I did, it's not just from me Nick (Dolph Ziggler) got you guys stuff too!" she replied happily "but you guys didn't have too." "we wanted to." Jamie said as she hugged Melanie. "you feeling okay?" Jamie asked pulling away from the embrace, "yeah I'm fine." Mel said setting the wrapped presents under the tree. "he hasn't called yet?" Mel shook her head no "no, it's 11:38 he hasn't called or texted or anything." "I'm sure he's fine just don't worry okay?" Jamie rubbed Mel's back soothingly. "I'm trying not too Jay." "you can do it you're strong." Jamie said with a smile. Melanie smiled weakly and nodded "Nick and I are going to finish up would you like to come with us?" "no no I would just be in the way." "no you won't." "thanks but I wanna wait here for Dave." "okay I can't force you." Jamie hugged her best friend once more a little tighter this time "I'll text you later." Mel said hugging Jamie back "okay." Jamie walked to the door, "love you whore." "love you too slut." Melanie chuckled softly as Jamie disappeared into the blizzard. Melanie grabbed her phone and called to Dave "hey it's Dave, you know what to do." Mel heard his voice mail, she sighed "hey babe it's me again sorry for all the messages I'm really worried call me as soon as you get this." Mel hung up.

I'll be waiting under the mistletoe

While you're driving here through the winter snow

Baby think of me if it helps to get you home

When the only gift that I really need

Is to have your arms wrapped around me

Baby think of me if it helps to get you home

Home this christmas

It read 4:49 am on the clock Mel waited all day and now she's waiting all night, she sat on the couch watching the christmas episode of Supernatural and eating some popcorn. She yawned but kept her eyes open she didn't want to sleep before Dave got home.

I'm praying that you make it home tonight

So we can lay down by the fireside

You and I Till christmas morning

There's nothing else that I want this year More than just to have you here

I'll be waiting

Melanie was passed out on the couch sleeping peacefully as the Christmas morning sun shined through the windows directly onto Mel, she fluttered her eyes open "8:30 am? Shit.." she checked her phone for the time and looked around, she frowned he wasn't home yet "what's taking him so long?" she asked herself just as the sound of car doors slamming took her out of her thoughts. She jolted up and ran to the window, she looked to see Dave walking on the stoned pathway leading to the front door she grinned widely and ran to the door.

Waiting under the mistletoe

While you're driving here through the winter snow

Baby think of me if it helps to get you home

When the only gift that I really need

Is to have your arms wrapped around me

Baby think of me if it helps to get you home

Home this christmas

Mel swung the door open and smiled "Dave!" she said excitedly "hey babe!" Dave replied with a smile scooping her into his arms placing kisses all over her face "merry Christmas!" she said as he set her back to her feet "merry Christmas." he said still smiling. She giggled and pulled him to the couch and sat down with him "what happened? You were suppose to be home last night." "my flight was canceled from the blizzard." he stroked her cheek gently with his thumb "I missed you like crazy." he said "I missed you too."

Looking out the window

Waiting for your head lights

To pull up in the driveway

It's really coming down tonight.

Dave and Melanie sat on the couch with Mel on his lap, she smiled as he held her closely "I got you something." he said softly "what?" she asked fiddling with the necklace he had around his neck. "this." he pulled out a silver band with a small diamond on it "it isn't much but," he cut off mid-sentence as he slid the ring onto her ring finger "I love you and I want you to be my wife." he continued, tears filled in Melanie's eyes, she smiled and nodded her head. "I love you too," she kissed his lips "and of course I'll marry you." she giggled. Dave smiled and held her closer "merry christmas." "merry Christmas."

Merry Christmas Mel, love you sis. 3


End file.
